


Mary's Skeletons

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Destiel is mentioned, F/F, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Hunters, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Mary has a past, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary convinces her boys to take her to her grave to get some closure on her past but a stranger visiting her burial site opens up parts of her past she thought were long buried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's Skeletons

The boys didn’t think it was a great idea but Mary insisted she just needed to see it. She said it would help her process the fact that she was essentially a ghost. Dean had made excuses for weeks and he soon ran out of them. He called Cas to let him know they were taking a little field trip and would be awhile getting home.

 

The drive to Lawrence wasn’t far. Mary sat in the back, her adult sons in the front. She watched the scenery roll by and hummed along with some of the music Dean played.  She was somewhat grateful for his ‘old fashioned’ tastes in things. It gave them some common ground to bond over as adults. Well, there was the hunting but she was more disappointed that was how his life turned out.

 

Sam had nearly made it out. He’d gone to college, something she’d secretly dreamed for herself. She knew her father would rather keep her in the family business. Years later she realized that she’d gone and married a man just like him. At least that wasn’t the John she knew before her tragic death.

 

Lawrence looked so different. Shops she once knew were now things like vape shops, whatever those were, and coffee shops called Starbucks. Sam swore by them but Dean insisted that they didn’t need his ‘frou frou  _ crappuccino _ ’ drinks. Coffee was meant to be black, two sugars. Mary thought the caramel macchiato she tried was heavenly.

 

Her house was gone. Burned and dozed. Just an empty lot with a faded For Sale sign. It broke her heart a little to know her boys never got to grow up in it. She’d planned to have birthday parties and sleepovers. She was going to take embarrassing photos before homecoming dances and prom. The only thing worse was knowing her sons didn’t really care about missing out.

 

“You sure you want to do this? I can keep driving,” Dean said as he neared the cemetery. Too much had gone down there.

 

“I’m sure, Dean. This is something I need to face. I’m not her anymore. I have to say goodbye and move on.”

 

Dean pulled in and took the gravel trail around to near his mother’s plot. There was another car parked so he left a little distance and pulled behind. He and Sam each took one of their mother’s hands and walked her to her former resting place.

 

There was someone knelt down in front of Mary’s head stone. Blonde hair was pulled back in a long braid. She wore an army surplus jacket, jeans, and hiking boots. Dean could make out the slight bulge of a gun at her back. Hunter? Some Campbell cousin?

 

“How do you know our mom?” Sam asked. The stranger turned around and drew on them for startling her. Sam put his hands up then turned deathly pale.

 

“You’re Mary Winchester’s kids?” She asked. She could have been another Mary Winchester herself. They were nearly identical.

 

“I’m Sam, this is Dean. This is um...Mary.” He wasn’t sure how to introduce her considering she looked more like a sister than their mother. They’d already had to play off calling her ‘mom’ as a nickname.

 

The stranger lowered her weapon and tucked it back in the small of her back. “Name’s Francis Beckett. Go by Frankie or Frank.”

 

“You a hunter?” Dean asked. She laughed.

 

“Takes one to know one, right? Must have got it from the Campbell side.”

 

“You a cousin or something? Name doesn’t ring a bell.” Dean looked her over.

 

“Not exactly. My dad passed away a few years ago. Cancer. I had to go through all his papers and other bullshit and I found my adoption papers. Finally tracked down my birth mother but it looks like I’m about thirty or so years too late.”

 

Mary fainted into Sam’s arms. He looked at his brother and back toward Frankie. “You’re our sister?”

 

“Half. Don’t know who my birth father was. Nothing listed on the certificate. I was born in ‘74. She gonna be okay?” She crouched down to get a better look at Mary. “Hell of a resemblance. Like seeing your own ghost.”

 

“Lady, you don’t know the half of it,” Dean said.

 

Sam carried his mother back to the Impala and placed her in the backseat. She was still woozy and not entirely sure that what happened was real. Could it be? 

 

Dean stayed outside the car to talk to his long-lost sibling. As if finding out about Adam wasn’t bad enough of a hit to take. “How’d you get into the life?” he made his first question.

 

“My mom got shredded by a werewolf when I was about fifteen or so. Saw the whole damned thing but nobody believed me. Started looking for lore on my own. Fell in with some hunters and been fighting the good fight since I was eighteen.”

 

“You heard about us? The Winchesters?”

 

“Sure. Never thought they’d turn out to be my brothers.”

 

“Never thought I’d find out my mom gave up a baby. But then I didn’t know she was a hunter for most of my life. She always wanted me and Sam to have the apple pie life. Guess she wanted that for you, too. Must just be in our blood to do what we do.”

 

“Guess so. Did you get much time with her?”

 

“I was four. Sammy was a baby, six months old. Demon got her. Our dad became a hunter to track him down.”

 

“How old is your sister?”

 

“That’s where it gets complicated. She’s not our sister. That’s  _ her _ , Mary. She was brought back.”

 

“What kind of fucked up magic are you into? You can’t just bring back the dead with no consequences!”

 

“We didn’t. God’s sister did. Kind of like a ‘thank you’ for getting her and her brother back on good terms.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“Let me buy you a drink, or seven, and I’ll tell you all about it.”

 

***

 

“Mom? You hanging in there?” Sam asked in a gentle voice. The had a million questions but didn’t want to overwhelm her.

“I’m so sorry, Sam. I didn’t know how to tell you. It’s another part of my past I thought was long buried.”

 

“So? You were twenty. You weren’t ready yet.” Sam reassured her.

 

“I  _ was _ , Sam. I thought I was. But her father was another hunter. He loved the life. He was never going to leave it. I didn’t even tell him. We were just fooling around anyway.”

 

“How did you have a baby without Samuel finding out?”

 

“I left. Packed some stuff, stole a car, and left a note that I was hunting up in Canada for awhile.  Heavy clothes hid it all when I touched base with other hunters for ‘research.’ Word would get back that I was still working. Had her in a clinic in Wyoming.”

 

“Mom, I’m so sorry you had to go through that all alone.” Sam hugged Mary close to his chest. 

 

Dean tapped on the window. “You okay?”

 

Mary sniffed and nodded. Sam stayed with her in the back. Dean got into the driver’s seat and informed them they would be meeting Frankie at the bar on Fourth.

 

Nothing should come as a surprise to the Winchesters. Adam was kind of a shock but they knew their father didn’t live like a monk. And he’d drilled it into his sons’ heads to always use a rubber, even if she says she’s on the pill. They  assumed it was because he didn’t want to be a grandpa.

 

At the bar, Dean ordered them all shots with beer chasers. His new sister gulped hers down with the same ease he did. Mary looked like she would faint again at any moment but her whiskey brought some color back to her cheeks.

 

“So you’re my mother, back from the dead. Thought I’d heard and seen it all by now.” Frankie started.

 

“I suppose there’s a lot you want to ask me,” Mary said, looking down at her beer bottle.

 

“My father?”

 

“A hunter named Clay Miller. Couple years older than me. We used to run around raising hell together. His family teamed up with mine from time to time and we blew off some steam together.”

 

“Did he know?”

 

“No. Never told him. Last thing I wanted was to bring up a baby in the life. Clay was dedicated. My father would have had you loading rock salt rounds when you could reach the workbench. I wanted a better life for you, for all of you.”

 

“And their father?”

 

“Mechanic, former soldier. No idea there was something more evil than man in the world. My parents died and I walked away from the life. Mostly.”

 

“Mostly?” Her sons said in eerie unison. This they hadn’t heard.

 

“Before you were born, I still went on some salt and burns. Just favors to old friends. Your father thought I was at baby showers and Tupperware parties.”

 

Dean just shrugged. His mom was pretty badass. She was kind of his hero.

 

“Looks like your plans went to shit.” Frankie finished off her beer and motioned to the waitress for another. 

 

Dean and Sam took turns filling her in about the past couple years leading to Mary’s resurrection. They were interrupted by Dean’s ringing phone.

 

“Shit. Yeah, Cas, I know we were supposed to be back. I know I should have called. Something came up. Mom has another kid. I just met my half sister and we’re having a couple beers. We’ll talk about it when I get home. Yeah, you too.”

 

“Wife?” Frankie asked.

 

“Husband.” Sam and Mary answered. Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s complicated. Cas is an angel. We’re soul-bonded. It’s like angel-married.”

 

“Married is married, man. Me and my old lady have been together for fifteen years. Called her my wife long before we got that piece of paper.” Frankie reached for her phone to show them a picture.

 

She had shoulder length black hair and ice blue eyes. Dean scrolled through his phone and slid it across. “Looks like we have a type,” he joked.

 

“Is she a hunter, too?” Mary asked.

 

“Jeannie’s more the book type. She finds cases, does the research, and organizes back up. Saved her from a vamp and next thing you know...well, you know.”

 

“She didn’t come with you?” Sam asked. First a sister and now a sister-in-law.

 

“She’s back at the motel. I wanted her to come but she said it was something I should do alone first.” She leveled her eyes at Dean and wagged her phone. “At least I remembered to call her on the way over.”

 

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. “You wanna pick her up and head to Lebanon with us? We’d love to meet her and you should meet Cas,” Sam offered. Cas could verify her heritage with one handshake but deep down they knew she was everything she said she was.

 

“Not tonight, but I appreciate it. This is something I want to talk to Jeannie about.”

 

“We understand.” Dean scrawled his number on a napkin and held it out to her. She tore it in half and wrote her number down for him.

 

“Angel, huh? How’d you snag one of those?” She asked.

 

“He went to hell and pulled my soul out of the fire . We died for each other a couple times, went through purgatory together.”

 

“Took eight years for him to pull his head out of his ass and tell Cas he was in love with him,” Sam piped in.

 

“Never met an angel. Met a few low level demons.”

 

“Hahaha! Demons! That’s Sam’s area of expertise.” Dean jabbed him.

 

“Ruby was a fling. What about yours and Crowley’s summer of love?”

 

“Crowley, king of hell?” Frankie interjected.

 

“We were drinking buddies. Period. I might have been a demon but I still had standards,” Dean snarked.

 

“You were a demon? Possessed?”

 

“Nope. Mark of Cain turned me into a demon when Metatron killed me. And then Sam and Cas cured me and you know the rest.”

 

“Wow. Starting to see why adoption was a great idea, no offense. Life’s been pretty good for me in comparison. So, thank you for that, Mary. Couldn’t have been easy.”

 

“It wasn’t. But I’m glad you had the parents you did. I’m happy you have a loving partner. And I would understand if you decide to close this chapter in your life.” Mary had been quiet, sad. She didn’t want to burden another child with the curses tainting their Campbell blood.

 

“Are you kidding? I thought I was coming to say goodbye to a ghost from my past. Now I have two hunter brothers and a chance to ask you all this stuff I never thought I could...if you’re okay with that.”

 

Mary teared up a little. I would very much like to get to know you, just as I’m getting to know my boys. I’ve been given a second chance and I would never squander it. I was coming here today to say goodbye to the Mary Winchester who was buried here.”

 

“We want to know you, too. The closest we had to a sister was Charlie,” Dean told her. 

 

“And now Dean’s a middle child! This is awesome!” Sam joked.

 

“Whatever,  _ Phoebe. _ I’m still Piper.” Frankie laughed at him.

 

“I don’t understand that reference,” Mary said. 

 

Sam burst into another round of laughter. “Oh my Chuck, Cas said that all the time!”

 

“See what you’re getting into?’ Dean quipped. He took out a few bills and settled the tab. He gave his sister an awkward but sincere hug. Sam and Mary did as well.

“You gonna be hanging around Lebanon for awhile?” She asked.

 

“Um, yeah. Got a permanent address now. Don’t do as many jobs these days.” Dean was hopeful.

 

“Give you a call tomorrow. Have to convince the old lady to visit.”

 

“Awesome.” Dean left the bar smiling. Then he wondered what other skeletons  Mary Campbell had hiding in her closet.


End file.
